dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury is the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction story series. Appearance Mercury is a 6’2” Dark skinned man with solid black pupils and black small afro. He usually wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a dark grey military combat pants and boots. He casually wears a colorful Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans with snickers. His normal facial expression looks as if he has a chip on his shoulder, but his personality show who he really is. Personality Mercury keeps things to himself most of the time. He's quiet, and very observant. He is also approachable, despite his normal facial expression. He has a strong sense of justice and an impressive determination to help those in need. He is also loyal husband and loving father and will not hesitate to put his life on the line to protect his family. Biography Early life Mercury was born on earth in age 723, he went to school and had a part time job. One time he started to train in martial arts when he was 12 and learned about Ki. He began a rigorous training and was growing in strength at an incredible rate. In age 741, he barely became champion in the 23rd world martial arts against fellow student Jac. During that time an entity calling himself King Piccolo laid waste to City P. Mercury and Jac encounters Piccolo and barely manages to defeat him. Because of this event, nation of the world formed the World Council and a global defense unit was formed called the Earth Defense Fighters. Mercury became leader of an elite squad called the Star Team. Human-Saiyan War Tuffle Resurgence Gete Star Event Power Like all Earthlings, Mercury was born with low power level, but has he grew and was training, the power level increased dramatically. He will also get power booster, for example: In the Human-Saiyan war, he ate up to 5 Tree of might fruits on planet Parniss and was able to hold his own against a Super Saiyan, of course using Kaioken. He also became 100 times stronger after drink a type of tea. At Base level he is Tier 6, at his maximum Kaioken (50x), he is tier 7. When he is Ultra Human with kaioken, he is Tier 9. His Ultimate Kaioken is tier 10. Technique *Ki manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Vital Output Wave (V-O): Powerful energy blast that intensify the higher the number, example; V-O-4, or V-O-5. *Knee deep: A heavy knee attack to the stomach, chest, or face. *Kaioken *Ultimate Kaioken: Perfected Kaioken that make the user 1000 times stronger. But backlash is devastating if the user’s body is not condition for it. *Kaioken Vital Output Wave *Kaioken Spirit Bomb *Sprit Bomb Absorption *Instant Transmission *Lighting Chain: Stun technique used for large groups. *Around-the-world strike. Forms It was theorized that Earthlings have no transformation. That theory was proven wrong. Ultra Human Can be achieved once potential has been unleashed by Elder Kai. Ultra Human can easily overpower a full powered Super Saiyan 4, but are equal to full powered Super Saiyan 5. The user is enveloped in a light sliver aura that gives off electricity. Ultra Human 2 (Alternate timeline) Ultra Instinct Battles Human-Saiyan War Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Z-Fighters (Dristar's Universe) Category:Star Team Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mercury Family Category:Team Earth